Swiss Reich
The Swiss Reich, officially the Chancellorship of the Swiss Reich, is a sovereign state in the continent of Tind. 26 cantons comprise of the Swiss Reich, with the canton of Greater Bern being the capital. While as much of the country is surrounded by mountains (the Alpines), the country does have a sizable bit of jungles, forests, plateaus and plains. The total land mass constitutes up to 19248 square kilometers. Most urban cities are located on the Swiss plateaus, including two global cities and economic centers, namely Zürich and Geneva. The Swiss Reich comprises three main linguistic and cultural regions: German, French and Italian. Although the majority of the population are German-speaking, the Swiss national identity is rooted in a common historical background, shared values such as compassion towards all peoples, militarism and Alpine symbolism. Due to its linguistic diversity, the Swiss Reich is known by a variety of native names: Schweiz (German), Suisse (French) and Svizzera (Italian). On coins and stamps, Latin (frequently shortened to "Helvetia") is used instead of the four living languages. History Early History Historians still debate on the process of the formation of the Swiss Reich. It is generally accepted, however, that during times of antiquity, seven tribes formed a loose federation known as the 'Heltevia' on the outskirts of Tind and San Sebastian according to ancient sources. Six tribes were located on the borders of Tind and San Sebastian, three each. Only one was relatively far from the rest, deep in the mountains of Tind. The purpose of the federation is still unknown, but historians suggest it is a counter-measure to the growing power of the Kingdom of Sadivoy, a hegemonic empire encompassing most of San Sebastian. However, the formation of the federation did not halt Sadivoyian ambitions. In 332 BC, the Sadivoyian king, Rocca II, invaded the frontier. 'War of the Frontier' The Sadivoyian king Rocca II crossed into the frontier with approximately 600,000 men under his command. The force was mostly comprised of light infantry, being highly mobile and redeployable. Initially, the invasion force did not encounter much resistance. In Tind, however, an army of 300,000 warriors was being assembled to face the threat. Chief Grime Henselkroff, a chieftain from Mesoinca (a San Sebastian tribe in the federation) led the force. They crossed the Linth River in 329 BC, moving directly towards the Sadivoyian invasion force. By then, the conflict was not going well for the Heltevia. Three tribes of the federation (two from San Sebastian, one from Tind) have capitulated to the Sadivoyians. Two other tribes are starting to face war exhaustion in the constant struggle. As a result, Chief Grime Henselkroff immediately attacked the Sadivoyian force upon contact. Ancient sources are not clear on the details of the battle, but the federation suffered a catastrophic defeat against the Sadivoyians, losing over 200,000 warriors. be continued Cantons The Swiss Reich consists of 26 cantons. Military The Swiss Armed Forces are comprised of professional standing soldiers. Each canton maintains a division of a particular set-up. As of 2018, only four cantons maintain specialized divisions. All cantons, however, are obligated onto providing defensive battalions in case of conflict. The Minister of Homeland Defense is Sir Phillippe Bonaparte. Bern maintains grenadier divisions (Panzergrenadier-Division), under Field Marshal Sir Hermann Guderian. Thurgau maintains armoured divisions (Panzerkampfgruppe), under General Julius Rommel. Zürich maintains sniper divisions (Scharfschützendivision), under General Giovanni Zaitsev. Geneva maintains infantry divisions (Infantriedivision), under August von Manstein. Category:Deleted Nations